


Dear Sakura Column

by Jajamadam



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Divorce, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajamadam/pseuds/Jajamadam
Summary: Dear Sakura,It was a column that had shook the world many times before, touching topics of taboo and sin often. Now a days it had gone dry with faked entries and nonsense gossip. In a desperate ploy to bring her dreams of fame back to life, Sakura dug deep in her advice request and stuck gold. A request from 5 years ago from an engaged man in a secret affair with another man, his boss.It wasn't a 'will they or won't they' story like usual.It was a 'have they or have they not' kind.With the past dug up, the lives of everyone involved were bound to be affected.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Dear Sakura Column

It was a column that had shook the world many times before, touching topics of taboo and sin often. Now a days it had gone dry with faked entries and nonsense gossip. In a desperate ploy to bring her hopes and dreams of fame in journalism back to life, Sakura dug deep in her advice request and stuck gold. A request from 5 years ago from a desperate man.

The world gasped at the love affair, dug up and brought to light.

_Entertainment_

The love story of the century.

It wasn't a 'will they or won't they' story like usual.

It was a 'have they or have they not' kind.

The world wanted to know what he chose.

Where he was now?

_Who_...was he?

* * *

**Dear Sakura,**

**I am a God fearing man. I pay my tithes and I am about to marry the woman of my dreams. Most importantly, I am not gay.**

**Yet I have sinned.**

**My boss invited me to a company party and we both got a little tipsy and ended up in bed. I sullied the sanctity of my soon to be marriage that night. What is worst is that it was not the last time. We started meeting up in guest houses, other times secretive locations. I have stopped looking at my fiancée like the woman she is. I feel no affection any longer toward her, however, she is a kind and honest woman. I do not want to continue to lie to her but I am afraid of losing all that I worked hard to gain. Yet, when he proposed, I said yes.**

**Please for advice. Should I follow my heart and seek forgiveness? or give into temptation and follow my body?**

**-Anonymousfox**

* * *

and the world went crazy when it got a fucking reply.


End file.
